


Our Song

by hisreputation



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman is starstruck, Based on irl experiences but rewritten, Confessions, Falling In Love, Kartik and Aman can bake, Kartik has curls, M/M, Shankar is divorced (don't kill me), author doesn't live in India so there'll be some inaccuracies, author is a swiftie and selenator so there's gonna be a lot of their song references, author might reveal what happened to him at the end of the whole thing, boys unknowingly in love, first FF on here, tbh all of them are cuties, there could be eventual smut idk yet, trying not to reveal the plot here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisreputation/pseuds/hisreputation
Summary: Each chapter or 2 is going to be a special day from each year after Aman and Kartik met one another, based on my own experience.There's gonna be A LOT of Taylor Swift references so please bare with me...
Relationships: Aman Tripathi & Goggle Tripathi, Aman Tripathi & Sunaina Tripathi, Kartik Singh & Sunaina Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter or 2 is going to be a special day from each year after Aman and Kartik met one another.  
> There's gonna be A LOT of Taylor Swift references so please bare with me...

Aman is 13 years old and it was just like any ordinary school day except it was gonna be a little different from now on...

You see ever since Aman was little, he always had a passion for baking and cooking  
and his school has now started baking classes.

He walks around, greats all his friends, teachers and headmistress as per usual.  
A very tedious thing to do everyday to be honest.

While walking to his classroom,  
He notices an enchanting figure...

It started with his hair. The way his black-brown curls were glowing in the shutters of halo golden rays of daylight and refused to let it go. He was laughing. The contrast of his baby-perfect skin and the shadow of a day's whisker-growth made an irresistible canvas for his broad, white smile. The eyes were dreamy, starry, gentle and dark brown. At the same time, his full lips were more pink than red.

Aman FROZE.  
He stood there for seconds or even minutes staring at the enchanting figure until he saw the figure approach him...

"Baking Class?" he asked

"Yes" said Aman, wondering why has he never seen this person before.

"Kartik, Nice to meet you!" he says reaching his hand out towards Aman.

"Aman" he says capturing the hand in the most gentle way ever.

Shivers...Shivers traveled down Aman's spine...  
He had never felt this way before, it was a completely new feeling, emotion, sensation...  
Aman realizes he was still holding onto Kartik's hand and let's it go immediately out of embarrassment.

*What's all this? what's happening to me?  
oh. ma. gawd, someone please help me, I think I'm gonna collapse* Aman says in his head being lowkey paranoid not realising that the "happening" is love...

"Let's go in, we're already a little late"

"huh what? I wasn't paying attention"

"I said could we go into the classroom now?"

"Oh yeah sorry, Yeah sure let's go in!"

They both proceed to walk into the classroom to only realize that there are only 10 students in the class including them  
The teacher makes everyone introduce themselves, return to their seats and says the class will be split into groups of 5...

He then hears a voice from the back of him shouting "Aman! come on join me " out of excitement  
Before Aman can wrap his head around what is happening, he finds himself walking towards Kartik, claiming the seat beside him

"Now class today we'll be learning how to bake sweet lemon buns and make strawberry glaze to top it off...I want each of you, with your teamate to go to the back of the class and take one of the baskets containing all the ingredients for the buns and the glaze" 

Kartik steps up and collects the basket for their group.

"Now class, all of you should read the instructions that i've written on the whiteboard and start with the preparation of the scones first... I'll be walking around the class and monitoring everyone and if you all need any help, please don't hesitate to call me...with that being said you all can start now"

"*Wow.That was very useful and helpful*"  
Aman said in his mind in a sarcastic tone

"So can I start preparing the dough first?" asked Kartik

"Yeah go ahead" Aman knew Kartik wasn't good at baking at all when he saw him filling the 1 cup measurement 3 quarters of the way with flour instead of using a ¾ quarter cup measurement and use cold water instead of warm water...but instead Aman just stood there seeing this boy clown himself.

"You need help?"

"nO iM fInE"

"Okay then..." Aman couldn't help but give out a small chuckle at Kartik's lowkey dumbness but couldn't stop himself at admiring how cute he is.

"Yes, you're right...I NEED HELP" Kartik said looking like a sad puppy with a frown like expression.

Aman doesn't even hesitate to reply,  
He immediately asks Kartik to move out of the way and he starts working his magic on that cursed of a dough.

Kartik just stands there watching Aman do his thing. 

...

Both of them are now infront the oven,  
the buns look gorgeous. Kartik can't even express how he feels when he looks at those buns, wondering what magic did Aman place on those heavenly looking buns.

"Kartik instead of standing here and staring at the buns,  
could you help me open the oven so that I can put the buns in as fast as I can?"

"Oh yeah"

As kartik opens the oven, a strong waft of warmness blows onto his face causing him to immediately start rubbing his eyes.  
Aman sees this happen and doesn't hesitate to throw the buns into the oven as fast as he can and rushes over to Kartik.

"Kartik, Kartik look at me"  
"Are you okay!?"

"It's okay im fine" he says, clearly lying

"Madam, can I take Kartik to the toilet? he's not feeling too well"

"Please go ahead, if it's really serious please take him nurse's office"

"It'S oKaY mAdAm, iM fInE" he says again... clearly lying and this time it's showing because tears are visibly flowing down his cheeks.

"Shut up and follow me!" Aman says aggressively (out of concern of course), grasping onto the wrist of his right arm, dragging out of the classroom, through the hallway, down the stairs and finally into the toilet.

"I should've worn my glasses..." Kartik adds, sulking as Aman makes him bend down so that his face reaches the sink.

"You wear glasses?"

"Yeah, I take them off somedays"

"Well then you shouldn't have taken them off today"

"Hey! are you gonna help me or are you still gonna it rub into my face?" Kartik blurts out.

"Chill dude"

Aman turns the tap on, makes Kartik bend a little more, cups the dripping water into the palm of his right hand and slowly splashes it into Kartik's eyes.

Kartik has never had someone care for him this much, not even his own father.  
Whenever he was sick, he'd visit the clinic by himself, go to the pharmacy and get meds by himself...  
Seeing Aman actually care for him makes tear up and those tears get camouflaged with the splashes of water.

"How are your eyes feeling now?"

"They're still burning a little, could you splash a little more water?" Not wanting to lose the feeling of being cared for, wanting to feel this way a little longer, Kartik lies.

After a few more splashes of water, Kartik's says he's fine now. He raises his head from the sink only to see Aman handing him his handkerchief.

"Thank you for this"

" It's okay, don't sweat it...after all we're friends right?" Aman replies with a smile.

"We are?" Kartik asks, being lowkey dumb as usual.

"Are we not? I mean if you don't wanna be friends I gue-"

"No of course I wanna be friends with you"

"Aight then, let's go back up"

But nothing prepared them for what they were gonna see next.  
The buns: burnt to crisp, the darkest shade of black both of them has seen and the hardest rock they have ever felt.

Both of them immediately bursts in laughter, shedding tears as well.

"Well, I have no words for both of you boys but what I do have for you both is the extra buns i have prepared as a compensation for Kartik's eyes and the burnt buns i saw you, Aman put your efforts into.

"Thank you so much mad-" both of them say in synchronisation.

"Not Madam, you both can call me Miss Priya...I'm not even in my thirty's yet.

"Thank you Miss Priya" once again both of them say in synchronisation.

"Now take 1 bun each, ill have the last one for myself" she says with a smile.

They both take one bun each and place it into paper bags separately to be eaten later.

...

Once school is over, Aman searches for Kartik every where but can't seem to find him.  
The corridor- not detected  
The hallway- not detected  
The assembly zone- not detected  
The canteen- not detected  
The library- not detected

Having lost hope, Aman slings on his bag and proceeds towards the main exit gate when he hears something.

"psssssss psssssss Aman" in whispers.

Aman starts looking around to see Kartik at the school garden which is located behind the Kindergarten.

"Dude what are you doing there!?"

"Just come here, trust me it's worth it"

Aman walks over there to see several aesthetics.

• A walk path, on the left is tall rose plants and on the right is tall peony plants.

• The sun sinking lower in the sky, light of day draining away

• Several wind chimes swaying away to the cool evening breeze

• A bench for 2 located at the end to the garden

• Last but not least, Kartik, sitting on that bench, tapping on the other half, calling Aman's name

Butterflies... butterflies fly around Aman's tummy as he walks down that path, wondering again why he's feeling this way.

Aman sits on the bench, taking the bun out from his bag which reminds Kartik of his bun that is probably flat now.

"How was your classes?" Kartik asks as he bites into the bun that looks like a roti now

"it was fine...how about you?"

"it was fine as well until Sir James came for the maths period, I literally do not understand anything he teaches"

"Dude same...I HATE HIM SO MUCH, like one time he was marking my workbook and he started to shout at me because he thought my answer was wrong but actually he was wrong" Aman expresses out with clear hatred toward the old man (hag).

"Just five more years until he retires or who knows this year could be his last" Kartik adds with an evil smirk creeping onto his face.

Aman almost chokes on the bun as he heard what Kartik said.

"Hey you good!?"

"Yeah, maybe stop saying stuff like that when im eating"

"By the way, how are you still eating the bun? it isn't all that delicious"

"It's fine for me to be honest" Aman answers

"I'm 100% sure the buns from the dough you made will be 10000000× more delicious than Miss Priya's buns...no offense though"

"How are you that sure?"

"Ummmmmmmm because you're THE AMAN"

"Wow Kartik...wow"

They spend at least an hour and thirty minutes talking to each other, getting to know more about one another.

it's 7:15pm now  
Aman and Kartik both start to head home.  
While walking home respectively, they both realize that both their houses are 5 doors away...both of them are awestruck wondering how they haven't met before considering the short distance between their houses. As Kartik escorts Aman to his house first, Aman invites Kartik over for dinner.

"Since you're already here, you're coming in and having dinner with us" he orders.

"No yaar Aman, it's already late"

"If you don't come in,  
I'll...  
I'll...  
I'll break off our friendship!" Aman threatens Kartik, not knowing how cute he looks when he does that.

"Okay, Okay, I'll come in"

"Good boy"

As Kartik steps into the house, he sees 2 things he never had in his life 

•A loving and caring mother  
•A sister that's like your best friend

"Aman how was school today?, why are you this late? and who's this?" Sunaina asks him with excitement

" 1. It was really fun  
2\. I had extra classes ( he lies)  
3\. This is Kartik, my best friend  
now that i've answered all you questions, you need to answer mine.  
How was school?, Where's Papa?, Is Rajni upstairs?"

"School was tiring as per the usual, Papa will be back around 9pm and yes, Rajni is in the kitchen...Oh Hello Kartik!" she says with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Ma'am"

"Ma'am? please just call me auntie"

"Sure auntie"

"So Aman when did you and Kartik become best friends?"

"Just today"

"Just today!? wow that's really quick,  
you must have left quite an impression on Aman, Kartik"

"I guess I did?"

"Aman where have you been?? I missed you so much" Rajni wails dramatically, running into Aman's arms

"At school of course"

"And who's this?" she asks with a smirk

"He's Kartik, my best friend"

*bro he's so cute* Rajni whispers into Aman's ears making them both chuckle.

"So Kartik how did you meet Aman?"

"Actually we-" he gets cut off by Aman

"Okay enough of this boring conversation,  
Ma I'm hungry, what did you cook?"

"I made Dal Takda and Butter panner"

"So why are we still standing here? Come on let's go eat!"

...

"Thank you so much auntie letting me join you all for dinner"

"No problem Kartik"

"I'll take your leave auntie"

"Bye Kartik" both Sunaina and Rajni say

"Bye auntie, Bye Rajni"

"Ma can I walk Kartik to his house? it's just 5 doors away"

"Go ahead"

Aman opens the main gate, letting Kartik exit first then shutting the gate behind him.

"I know i've said this before but thank you so much for inviting me for dinner... i've never felt like this in a long time"

"Dude stop it.  
After you told me all you've been through, this is the least I can do for you"

Kartik doesn't know how to express his feelings so he pulls Aman in for a tight, comforting, warm hug and Aman reciprocates the same.

"Today was quite a day huh?"

"It truly was something else" Kartik smiles at Aman.

"Bye Kartik"

"Bye Aman"

After watching Kartik enter his house and close the door, Aman walks back, blushing all the way home, wondering if Kartik knew he was ENCHANTED to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked it｡◕‿◕｡
> 
> Y'all can stalk me on  
> Twitter-@Selvoodoo  
> Instagram-@jdanielsreputation
> 
> and please leave comments and please don't hesitate to tell me your honest thoughts, opinions and any changes you'd like to see in the future chapters.


	2. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter or 2 is going to be a special day from each year after Aman and Kartik met one another.  
> There's gonna be A LOT of Taylor Swift references so please bare with me...
> 
> Don't kill me for this one
> 
> Play "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift as you get closer towards the ending for the FEELS

It's a dark and gloomy day for Aman and Rajni. Sunaina and Shankar are signing their divorce papers.

Their marriage was never perfect. The reason of course was because their marriage was a forced, arranged marriage and they both had someone else on their mind.

Sunaina tried her best to stop her marriage from falling down. It's a miracle their marriage lasted 16 years.

7 months ago...

Every single night Sunaina and Shankar would yell at each other. 

"You are the reason i couldn't be with her!"

"and you're the reason I couldn't be with him!" Sunaina fires back at him.

"Don't shout so loud! the kids are sleeping"

"Oh wow, sudden you care about all the children!? what about all the nights I stayed alone looking after them, all the nights your were drunk and God knows where you'd be, all those nights and days the kids were sick and I'd have to miss my classes and you'd be in a bar somewhere!"Sunaina shouts, holding back onto her tears.

Shankar doesn't even reply to her, he just bursts out of the living room, slamming the door behind him, leaving them alone for the night.

"Consider this the last day I stayed in this house!" he shouts, clamping the lock of the main gate together.

Little did they know that Aman would sit at the stairwell, listening to all their arguments because he was awoken by their traumatizing shouting and screaming.

All that was going to change now since both Sunaina and Shankar, on a mutual decision, are getting a divorce.

...

It was a silent afternoon, Aman and Rajni were upstairs while Sunaina was downstairs.. it was too quiet to be true.

"Aman and Rajni, come down. I have something important to tell both of you." They stop doing their artwork, drawings and proceed to head down. Aman already knows what it's gonna be about but Rajni doesn't...of course she knows about the fights but she didn't know it would lead to this.

"Aman and Rajni, please sit down."

"Why ma? anything serious" Rajni asks her.

"I need to tell both of you something very important" Sunaina face turns serious from the usual caring and sweet face she has.

"What is it?" Rajni asks again.

"As you both can see, for the past few months your father doesn't live with us and he won't be living with us anymore"

"Anymore? what do you mean by 'Anymore' "?

"We...Ummmmm...We will be getting a divorce" Sunaina exclaims as she sits beside Rajni.

"A divorce!?"

"Yes Rajni, a divorce. I don't know if you've ever noticed but we weren't happy with our marriage, we were never happy with our marriage...I'm going to the court now to sign the papers" She wraps her arm around Rajni.

"Yes ma, I've noticed but I didn't think it would come to this"

"It was inevitable Rajni. we both got married against our will and the only good thing I got out of this marriage is you and Aman. She grabs both of them in a hug.

She gets ready and prepares to leaves but as she's leaving...

"Aman? What happened!?"

It just hit Aman hard that his family would never be the same. At the heat of the moment he thought his family would fall apart... unable to control his emotions, he runs out of the house with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Aman! WAIT!" Sunaina and Rajni run after him.

...

"Kartik! Kartik!" Sunaina calls out at his gate.

"Yes aunty!?" Kartik rushes out.

"Kartik, did Aman come here? he ran out from the house around 2:30 and I can't find him anywhere! I thought he'd be here so I left to go to the court" Sunaina blabbers out fast but Kartik understood what she said.

"No aunty, he never came here. Is it because of the divorce?" Sunaina face turns to the blankets canvas Kartik has ever seen after she hears his answer and question.

"You know about it?"

"It has been on Aman's mind for sometime now aunty...one day he couldn't keep it in any longer and he burst out everything to me.

"I've been such a terrible mother" Sunaina adds, wiping the off her cheeks.

"Aunty please don't say that, Aman cares about you a lot and he told me that he wished the divorce happened sooner so you would've gotten peace that you didn't get sooner" he hugs Sunaina.

"Kartik, do you know where he'd be?"

"I think I know a few places aunty but I think you should go back to your house aunty, you look very tired. I'll go and find for him"

"No Kartik, it's almost turning 7:30 and it's getting dark. I'll go and find for him"

"Aunty, I don't think it's a good idea...maybe he needs some space from you guys, no offense"

"Yes Kartik, I understand...I hope I'm not troubling you by asking you to find for him"

"No aunty, im his best friend and I care about him as much as you do... he's been there for me in my times of trouble so I'll be there for him now" 

"I don't know how I can ever thank you Kartik. You're doing so much for us" placing the palm of her right hand on Kartik's cheek.

"You can thank me by just giving him some time and space aunty...and maybe make some Kaju katli. Sunaina's face instantly lights up at the request of Kartik but her heart glows up at knowing someone cares for Aman as much or even more than her.

"I'll leave now aunty"

...

It's almost 8:15 and Aman is nowhere to be found. Kartik has searched everywhere.  
As he walks back home, he sees a figure in the distance, sitting on a low tree branch about 2 km from their house.

He immediately rushes to see that it's no one else but Aman.

"Aman! where have you been? everyone's searching for you" Kartik taps his shoulder.

Aman doesn't response to immediately and the by the time it takes him to response, Kartik finally analyses the area.

An abandoned garden like atmosphere, broken down fences, rusty bicycle, wines and moss blanketing the trees, a broken down fountain statue that looks like an angel being an archer and a small candle lit lamp hanging from one of the twigs that's pointed out from the above Aman making the light shine all over.

"Well as you can see, I was spending my time here" Aman turns around.

"Without telling me!?" Kartik asks, acting dramatically shocked.

"You should take up drama classes. I saw that their intake starts next week. Aman says, acting dramatically proud.

"Okay, tell me what's troubling you and why you never told be about this place" Kartik asks as climbs onto the branch and sits beside Aman.

"1. It just hit me really hard that my family could never be the same and could start falling apart in the future.  
2\. I was going to but you already found me and this place" Aman answers, still not making eye contact towards Kartik.

"Aman look at me...I know it's gonna be hard at first, trust me I know. If i could survive with my dad without my mom for many years, I don't see why can't you. After all your dad was useless *no offense*. The love you guys have for one another 24/7 will never fade and that will make the relationship between you all stronger and as one" he cups Aman face, wiping off the tears that were there...

"Aman where are you going?!" Kartik questions, as Aman jumps down the branch.

"Back to my family"

Kartik face gives the biggest smile to Aman, falls down as he gets the branch and gives a hug.

...

As they reach back home, it's already 9. Both of them haven't eaten anything and they can smell Sunaina's cooking from the main gate.

"Ma" Aman calls out

Hearing Aman voice makes her stop cooking and runs to the door to open it.

"Aman! are you okay!? where have you been!? have you eaten!? did you get hurt!?" Sunaina starts going haywire.

"Ma, Ma calm down, nothing happened. I just needed sometime alone. That's it."

"Kartik thank you so much" 

"as I said before, it's okay aunty"

"Come in Kartik, please stay and have some dinner. I made Kaju Katli as dessert" Sunaina smiles at him.

"Coming!"

...

After having dinner and eating around 8 pieces of Kaju Katli Kartik prepare to leave.

"Wait-" 

He turns around see Aman face gloomy.

"Why?"

"Stay the night"

Kartik knowing that Aman needs all the love and affection he can get right now, agrees right away.

...

They both decide to share the same room and bed for the night. Kartik has changed into Aman's spare pyjamas which is really thin and small for him but it'll do.

The night gets really cold and Kartik shivering. Aman even can hear Kartik's teeth chatter.

He moves closer to Kartik and spoons him.  
Aman fingers wrapped around his arm.  
Kartik awakens at Aman's warm touch but falls asleep again in the comfy feeling of his arms.

Seventh Heaven.

Aman starts to play Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift on his iPod at the lowest volume making sure that Kartik doesn't wake up.

"And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight  
To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked it｡◕‿◕｡
> 
> I know it's a little short but trust me, you guys are gonna be fed with the next chapter.
> 
> Y'all can stalk me on  
> Twitter-@Selvoodoo  
> Instagram-@jdanielsreputation  
> (I'll post teasers and behind the scenes on my story)
> 
> and please leave comments and please don't hesitate to tell me your honest thoughts, opinions and any changes you'd like to see in the future chapters.
> 
> All Love,  
> Hisreputation


	3. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cotton candy...
> 
> Play the 1989 world tour mashup of Wildest Dreams/ Enchanted or Enchanted from the Speak Now world tour at where I tell yall for the FEELS...

"Aman, Yes"

"Kartik, No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes... Wait, WHAT???? Ughhhhhhh" Aman exclaims with disappointment

"Come on na... please" Kartik's says with the sad puppy face.

"But Kartik it's a Sunday, we have homework and we go to school tomorrow"

"I promise you, we will be back by 9:30pm"

And the place where Kartik is talking about is the fun fair which only visits the area they live in every once in two years.  
Kartik always wanted to go to the fun fair, have the time of his life and bring along someone special with him and that special someone is Aman.

"Okay...but we need to finish our homework first. It's a good thing we woke up at 8 today."

...

They both finish all their homework by 12:30pm, just in time for lunch. Both Sunaina and Rajni aren't at home and there's no leftovers in the fridge, so Aman calls Sunaina.

"Ma, are you still at the clinic?"

"Yes Aman, we're waiting for Rajni's turn to see the doctor...why did you call me?"

"I just opened the fridge and saw that there was no leftovers to eat, so I was wondering if I could cook something for both me and Kartik?"

"Please do but don't make a mess...I mean if you both could wait for at least an hour or so I could buy some lunch"

"An hour!? no it's okay, I think i'll cook"

"Okay Aman, bye"

"Bye ma" Aman hangs the call, looking at Kartik, giving out a sigh.

"Let's do this"

"ummmmmm do what?" Kartik asks being completely clueless as per usual.

"Cook Kartik, Cook"

"Dude, you know I can't cook"

"If you can become the best baker in the whole of the baking class out of all 10 students as said by Miss Priya just in a span of a year I don't see why you can't cook or at least learn how to cook?"  
Aman rapidly questions him back.

"Fair enough...you gotta teach me though"

"Okayyyyy"

...

Now in the kitchen,  
Aman opens the fridge and sees chickpeas that were soaked overnight giving him the perfect meal to prepare, Chole Bahture

"Kartik, I'm making chole Bahture...is that okay with you?"

"Omg YASSSSSSS"

...

"GARAM MASALA"

"HERE"

"SALT"

"THERE"

"CHOPPED PARSLEY"

"TAKE IT"

Aman is in a totally different zone when he's cooking, so focused & a little intimidating. In a few moments Kartik is running around the kitchen to provide Aman with stuff he needs.

"OKAY DONE, wheeeewwwww" Aman exclaims.

"Wow" Kartik stands there in complete awe, wondering what just happened.

"You're not gonna taste it? hello? Aman asks, snapping his fingers to snap Kartik out of his blur state.

"Huh? oh yeah, coming"

Kartik walks towards Aman who's standing in front the stove, the aroma of the Chole Bahture wafting into every nook and cranny of the house makes his mouth water.

Kartik grabs a spoon, stirs the pot, trying to get everything from the chickpeas, to the onions and the chopped parsley...  
Once he gets everything on the spoon, he brings it closer to his mouth and...

"How is it?"

Kartik's mind: *KKALAWLLALWLAKAKSKWKDJHDHSJSVDVSBZBAJQJDJJDIEISSJJSJSJSJSJSJEJDMDNDNJDDKDKSKSKSKSKDBHDIAOWIEOQPWPWOAOWOOAOWODKDKEKEKEKEKDKKEE  
WTH THIS IS SO DELICIOUS!!!*

"It's okay..."

"Just okay!?" Aman asks with shock and utter disbelief.

"OMG I WAS JUST KIDDING NA, THIS IS THE BEST CHOLE BAHTURE I'VE TASTED!" Kartik runs towards Aman, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"So freaking good" he whispers into Aman's ears.

...

"Kartik I think you can let go now"

"Yeah sorry"

"Can we eat now?"

"Please, after you Aman or my tiny cute chef Aman?"

"I ain't that tiny anyways, shut it or your won't get any food!" Aman threatens Kartik not knowing how cute he looks... again.

...

As soon as they're finished eating, they can hear Sunaina's car parking in the porch.

"What did the doctor say about Rajni, Ma?" Aman questions Sunaina, clearly concerned

"Nothing to worry about Aman, She just has a mild fever and flu. If she takes her medicine properly, she'll get better in a week"  
Sunaina answers, knocking Rajni's head in the process.

"Poor girl, why did you hit her?"

"Because she deserves it for eating popsicles at 3am"

"Fair enough ma, also ma I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes Aman?"

"You do know right the fun fair is in town? I wanted to know if me and Kartik could go together?"

"But the fun fair starts at night and you both want to go alone!? No!

"No, Actually kartik's dad is taking us...*Right Kartik?!* Aman eyes Kartik to follow along.

"Is this true Kartik?"

Kartik stood there confused on what was happening, not knowing on whether to focus on Aman's sly lying or Sunaina questioning him about the lie.

"Hello Kartik?" Sunaina waves her hand at Kartik's face

"Yes aunty, my dad is taking us to the fun fair" He lies trying to not make it so obvious

"So by what time will you both be back?"

"We will leave at 7:30pm and be back by 9:30pm ma" Aman barges into the conversation, knowing that Kartik can't lie even if his life depended on it.

"If that's the case, Yes Aman you can go but remember you both don't exert yourselves too much, you both have school tomorrow.

"Okay ma"

"Sure aunty"

...

"Oye Rajni, please help me...I don't know what to wear" Aman begs the weak girl that's on her bed with a damp towel on her forehead.

"Aman not now please"

"Please Rajni there's only 15 minutes left until we go" Aman begs, touching her feet.

"Okay but you gotta promise he becomes my brother in law" She teasingly says.

"Huh what?? nothing like that. We're just friends" Aman can't help but blush.

"Yeah just a case of common usual fRieNdS" Rajni teases him again  
"Anyways follow me, I know what you can wear" She gets up, draping the blanket over her shoulder.

"Coming!"

...

With 5 minutes left to spare, Aman is all ready for the night, spraying on some perfume to compliment the look he has on tonight.

"I'm actually speechless Aman, you look so good, thanks to me only.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RAJNI!" Aman runs and kisses on the cheek.

Rajni hugs him tightly.

"Rajni...ummmmm do you think this is a...you know...a date?" Aman whispers 

"Maybe but all I know is that he's clearly into you" she affirms him.

"You think so?". Aman asks with a cute puppy smile.

"Well Kartik seems like a good boy and I want him to be my brother in law! no one else!" she intimidates him.

"same" he whispers

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Huh what nothing" his cheeks are turning pink

"Did you say 'same' !?" Rajni points at him 

"Bye Rajni!" Aman runs out of the room, shutting the door behind him, feeling embarrassed

"I knew it!" she shouts, making sure he hears it.

...

"Okay ma, I'll walk to Kartik's house now"

"Okay Aman, please be safe"

"Sure ma, bye"

"bye Aman"

...

As Aman approaches Kartik's house, he notices Kartik standing outside. They acknowledge each other briefly and proceed to walk to the fun fair which is about a 10 minutes walk.

Kartik  
•White t-shirt  
•Black jacket with a red strip running down from each sleeve  
•A black and red wristband on the wrist of his right arm  
• black jeans  
• black sneakers  
• Hair flicked backwards

Aman  
•A blue shirt  
•A grey sweater worn over  
•A simple watch  
•Dark blue jeans  
•Beige sneakers  
•Bangs brushed and tucked behind his right ear.

Aman feels it's getting too silent so he says, "you look good," then instantly bites his tongue.

Their outfits complement their personalities. Kartik doesn't fail to notice the way the sleeves of Aman's sweater reaches up to his wrist, leaving enough space for the watch. Aman notices the wristband Kartik is wearing and how it matches the whole style. Both their mouths feel equally dry. 

"thanks, you too," Kartik says to Aman and instantly looks away, embarrassed.

It takes a little longer than expected to reach at the fun fair, 3 minutes to be exact thanks to Aman's watch. Kartik becomes the gentleman and buys a entrance ticket for Aman.

"You didn't have to" Aman exclaims, sounding independent.

"You're my best friend right? so that's what best friends do for one another" Kartik responds, wrapping his arm over Aman shoulder, walking towards all the attractions.

"YES A HAUNTED HOUSE! COME ON LET'S GO IN KARTIK!!" Aman says enthusiastically, Kartik sighs unenthusiastically.

"What happened? why did you stop walking?

"Can we go to another attraction Aman?"

"Why? are you scared?"

"yes" kartik adds in a low whisper

"It's okay im here there's nothing to be afraid off" Aman rubs Kartik's shoulder, comforting him.

"Okay, lets go" Kartik says confidently now, intertwining his fingers with Aman's.

Aman's glare immediately changes from the ground to Kartik's eyes.

"why? can't I hold your hand?" Kartik loosens his grip on Aman's hand.

"No, you of course can" Aman tightens the grip, dragging him towards the haunted house.

...

"MUMMY!" Aman shrieks as a headless horseman appears out of nowhere.

"Look at who's scared now" Kartik chuckles at Aman.

"Stop it" Aman hides behind Kartik's shoulder , holding him tightly.

"I'm right here na don't be scared, see we're almost at the end" Aman face lights up at the words of Kartik.

"Never again" Aman sets his mind while walking out of the cursed haunted house.

"AMAN LOOK THERE! A SWING RIDE! LETS GO!"

"Yeah let's go!"

10 minutes later...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP HELP HELP" Kartik screams at the top of his lungs when the rotating top of the carousel started to tilt left and right.

"LOOK WHO'S SCREAMING NOW,!" Aman shouts making sure it's loud enough for Kartik to hear it.

5 minutes later...

Aman is seen rubbing Kartik's back, who's leaning over a trash bin... puking

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"A little better" Kartik responds, head still spinning.

"Here, I bought a bottle of water...gargle with it and drink some"

"Thanks Aman"

"Welcome"

...

"Hey Kartik, you wanna win a unicorn for me?" Aman points towards the balloon and dart game.

"Okayyyy I guess" 

The goal was to pop 3 balloons with only 4 darts. He threw the first day which hit the balloon instantly.

"Wooooooooooo! Ya saw that?!" She smirks at Aman

he grabs the second dart, throws it and it wasn't anywhere any of the balloons.

"Haha" he hears Aman chuckle making him tighten his eyes and stare at Aman like how Anjali reacted as she opened the door to see Mrs.Sprightly.

He takes the next dart, focuses and.....he hits it. He doesn't cheer not wanting to jinx it.

"One more time" Aman says stuffing his face with cotton candy.

He grabs the dart, looks at the balloon as if they had hurt Aman, slinged his arm back and....*POP*

"Come and collect your prize" he hears the operator tell him.

He takes the colourful, bright rainbow unicorn and passes it to Aman...He can't help but notice how this unicorn reflected Aman's personality.

"Thanks!"

Kartik pulls Aman by the shoulder as they walk around the fair finding for more games to play or diabetic food to eat.

...

"Hey I know it's not a good time but I was wondering if we could go on the Ferris Wheel?" Kartik asks Aman 

"You know I wanted to go as well but then you started to puke so didn't want to go ahead but if you're fine now I'd like to ride it"

"Yeah im fine, come...follow me"

Aman steps into the cabin first, reaching out his arm towards Kartik to hop into the already moving cabin. The ride started slow, shaking now and then. Soon their cabin was at the peak, in the centre.

"Aman look, I can see our houses!" Kartik's point at the far north east where both their houses are visible.

"Yeah I can see it...it looks so tiny from up here" Aman nods

"It really does"

"I really wish this moment lasts longer" Kartik adds in the moment of silence there used to be as he's staring into the stars that are sparkling more than ever tonight.

"why is that so?" Aman stands up and proceeds to sit beside Kartik.

*y'all can play it now*

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go" Kartik starts singing

"I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home" Aman continues 

"I'll spend forever wondering if you knew..  
That this night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet yo-" they sing in union until the Ferris wheel starts to descend, giving a shake which makes Aman grasp onto Kartik tightly, eyes closed, head leaning on his shoulder.

He stays like that for a few seconds until he begins to raise his head up. As he raises his head up, he notices Kartik glaring at him, eyes sparkling like the stars that they were ignoring the unicorn between them, both their heads are incredibly close to one another, Kartik holds Aman with both of his arms, Aman's heart beats out of his chest, Kartik moves closer to him, inches apart, faces moving closer to each other, so close and 

"Please get down" the operator said

They both part from one another immediately and jump out of the moving cabin.

...

The walk home is fairly awkward considering what had happened between them.

It starts to drizzle as thick dark clouds start to cover the starry skies, the droplets of rain tinkling being the only thing breaking the silence between them. Aman's sweater starts soaking up all the water and becomes incredibly heavy so he removes it...the thin shirt becoming the only piece of clothing covering him from the droplets or rain.

"So that you don't get a fever like Rajni" Kartik opens his jacket and drapes it over Aman, covering both of them including the unicorn.

The walk to Aman house where they see Sunaina standing out, in the shaded area of the porch with two towels, she hands it to both of them and serves them both warm coffee.

Once the rain has settled down, Kartik opens the main gate to walk back home.

"wait!" he turns around to see Aman holding his jacket which is now dried and warm.

"I put it into the dryer right after we returned so by the time you return back to your house, it would be dry. Aman says with a smile, handing over the jacket to Kartik.

"Thanks"

"It's the least I can do for you" 

...

"Hey! I really had fun tonight despite the vomiting" he hears Aman shout from the back, making him turn around.

"Sometime again?" Aman asks raising him arm, showing a thumbs up.

"I'd like that very much!" Kartik shouts, mirroring the same Aman does.

"Bye Kartik, see you tomorrow" Aman waves his hand, giving an angelic smile.

"Bye Aman!" he waves his hand giving out a smile.

As Kartik walks home, he plays Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift as he reminiscences about the sparks that were flying when he saw Aman smile.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can stalk me on  
> Twitter-@Selvoodoo  
> Instagram-@jdanielsreputation
> 
> and please leave comments and please don't hesitate to tell me your honest thoughts, opinions and any changes you'd like to see in the future chapters.
> 
> All Love,  
> Hisreputation
> 
> Black lives matter✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿


	4. Late night talks with your sister- 3:15½

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small conversation Aman and Rajni had after Kartik leaves.  
> short continution of chapter 3:13

"YOU GUYS ALMOST WHAT-!?!" Rajni mouth literally drops open and eyes expands in complete, utter shock.

"Rajni keep quiet. Its late" Aman covers her mouth with his palm immediately.

"Okay...Okay but just to be sure you guys almost kissed!?" She calms herself down but still bursts with joy and shock.

"Kinda because I sat beside him on the Ferris wheel after some time and as it started to descend, it shaked, I grasped onto him and our faces were really close, we were looking into each others eyes, drawing closer to another and the operator asked us to get down." he explains as fast as he can.

"wait a sec...WAIT A SEC! where did the operator come from?!"

"Remember I told you the ferris wheel was already descending"

"When you were saying it so fast, I almost didn't get everything... ANYWAYS WHERE'S THAT OPERATOR?! Rajni takes the scissors out of her pencil box and does a stabbing motion.

"Rajni, Rajni relax. It's a good thing he broke us apart because I don't even know if Kartik is gay."

"Huh!? whattttttt!? HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She burst into laughter at the clown her brother is.

"My LUNGS!! bahahahahahahahahhaahaha" she collapses on to the bed, trying to muffle her screams using her palm.

"Rajni shut uppp!!! what's so funny?" Aman adds sobs in between those words.

"You being gay and your gaydar being trash"

"I-"

"Please Aman he's obviously gay or at least bi. You tell me one thing, why did he all of a sudden ask you if you wanted to ride the ferris wheel with him??"

"I- I don't know"

"Aman please...get real. He's clearly into you." Rajni hooks her arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer in.

"Hey, look at me" Rajni nudges him...

"I know it's hard for you... trust me I know, I also know that Kartik really cares for you, he cares for you a lot and why would a person who's just a fRiEnd do that?? he likes you Aman but neither of you are comfortable coming out to one another. That's all I know and can say"

"Rajni I like him. Like love him." He breaks his silence.

"I know that Aman and we've already established that he likes you as well...maybe just give it some years, he'll be more comfortable and will definitely come running after you. She smiles and it lights his face up.

"And if he if doesn't?"

"I'll make him" she stares at the scissors, making an evil smile.

"Okayyyyyyy I think the fever's making you a little crazy....sooooo good night. He runs out after seeing and hearing what's she's capable off.

"Good night Aman" she does an evil laugh making Sunaina shout from downstairs.

"Rajni! Go to bed now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked it｡◕‿◕｡  
> Y'all can stalk me on  
> Twitter-@Selvoodoo  
> Instagram-@jdanielsreputation
> 
> and please leave comments and please don't hesitate to tell me your honest thoughts, opinions and any changes you'd like to see in the future chapters.
> 
> All Love,  
> Hisreputation


	5. 16. Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red velvet...

Today isn't any ordinary day, it's Aman birthday, not just any birthday, it's his sixteen birthday and he wants to do something that will change his life today.

The shine of light peeking through the curtains roused him slowly. With a loud groan, he stretches his entire body, throwing his arms over his head.  
As he slowly starts to open his eyes, he sees a blurry figure standing near his door holding something that looks like a tray.

"Good morning Aman or should I say  
birthday boy? Rajni smiles, holding out a tray that has pancakes, maple syrup and orange juice.

"Breakfast in bed!? you didn't have to you know" Aman says overjoyed as she places the tray on his lap.

"Well my brother is a big boy now and then who should I do it for? the paranoid old man living across us?" Rajni pats his cheek.

"You made all of this!?" Aman asks, clearly shocked at how perfectly round and fluffy the pancakes are.

"No I didn't, the old man did!" she says sarcastically only to be knocked on the head by Aman.

"Wait Rajni this is actually so good, like it just taste like how it looks" Aman says patting her on the shoulder.

"I know, I know because how can boxed pancake mix pancakes ever turn out bad?"

"I knew it! it was too good to be true"

"but I take full responsibility of the cooking"

"But these pancakes really look gorgeous Rajni" Aman takes another forkful into his mouth.

Rajni waits there until he finishes everything waiting to take the tray back to down be washed.

"Rajni wait" the expressions on Aman's face changes

"Why?"

"come here"

"Why Aman? what happened? why are looking so gloomy all of a sudden?" Rajni asks, sitting beside him.

"I want to tell her"

There was pin-drop silence in the room except for the rhythmic, tinkling of Aman wind chime that hangs near the window by his bed and the chirping of the birds which always start around 8:30am.

And the 'her' Aman was talking is Sunaina and the 'tell' is him coming out to her.

"Are you sure you want to?" Rajni asks him

"Yes Rajni, I'm sure...I can't be living like this any longer" Aman says holding onto both her hands.

"Aman I love you, trust you and I respect your decision" Rajni places a soft kiss on his forehead 

"Thanks Rajni for always supporting me if it wasn't for you I'd-" Rajni drags Aman into a hug, stopping him from finishing the sentence.

"Just shut up Aman, I love you more than anything. You've been such a good older brother to me and until now I don't know how I can repay you"

"And you've been such a good, supportive and loving younger sister to me..."

they both stay there in each others embraces for a few minutes with tears of joy and gratitude for one another running down their eyes.

...

"Happy birthday Aman!" he hears a voice shout from the kitchen as he's walking down the stairs.

"Thanks ma! what are you cooking?"

"That's a secret for later anyways I have prepared your favourite Kaju katli, it's on the table" Sunaina says as she squeezes Aman cheeks.

"Thanks ma" Aman runs to the table to see the glorious Kaju katli, topped with chopped Almonds and Pistachios, cut into diamond shapes. As he brings one close to his mouth, he smells the richness of the ghee and he when he bites into it, he tastes the velvetiness of the Cashews, a melt in your mouth texture.

BLISS.

"MA THIS IS SO GOOD!" Aman says, stuffing his mouth with a few more.

"Don't eat all of it now okay, keep some for Kartik"

Kartik..The thought of Kartik immediately comes into Aman's mind. This is very unlikely of him, not visiting Aman house like he does every morning, especially on his birthday.

"Ma did Kartik come when I was sleeping or still getting ready?"

"No Aman I was wondering the same...Maybe he'll come later" Sunaina adds.

"Yeah I guess so"

"Anyways ma, im going to Chaman chacha's house. It's been a really long time since I've seen all of them and I just want to relax my mind for some time.

"Okay Aman, wait ill pack some Kaju katli please give it to them"

"Okay Ma"

...

45 minutes later, Aman is seen getting down a bus and walking towards Chaman's house which is about 10 minutes away.

He reaches there in about 6 minutes, surprisingly only to see the gates wide open with no one standing in the porch but the main door locked.

"Hello? anyon-" 

The door opens and he sees Chaman, Champa and Keshav, wearing those happy birthday hats and popping confetti into Aman's face.

"Happy Birthday!" they shout, grabbing him in a hug.

"Thanks guys!" he says trying to wrap his small arms around all of them.

"How did you all know I was coming?" 

"Sunaina called and told us" Chaman answers.

"Come in Aman" Chaman says.

...

"Look at you! you're so big now" Champa pinches his cheeks.

"How's school?"

"Everything's fine chachi"

"How's your ma and and Rajni?"

"They're both fine, also they sent their regards and ma packed some Kaju Katli for you all" Aman takes the tupperware out from his and as he hands it over to Champa, Keshav snatches the tupperware.

"I'll keep some for all of you, don't worry!" Keshav says as he runs upstairs with the tupperware.

"i-"

...

Champa prepares lunch keeping Aman in mind.

"Aman come and have lunch"

"It's okay chachi, ma was preparing already something."

"Well I just spoke to your ma on the phone and she said you can have lunch here and have what she prepared for dinner but that doesn't mean that you can have your lunch and leave immediately, you're gonna stay and spend time with us then go" she orders him.

"Okay chachi"

Aman gets up from the chair and starts walking around the house. He notices how almost everything has changed since the last he met them which was at least a year ago. The walls have a corn like beige from the bright blue it was originally, the floor has a tile mosaic design from the plain white tiles and the ceiling has a floral design on the edges.

"Chacha, I guess the lottery tickets really paid off huh?" he says sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Ya Aman, your Champa chachi was telling me it was a waste of money and time but look at where we are now" Chaman shades Champa but she purposely spills hot tea on him.

A little "oops" blurts out as she runs back to the kitchen.

...

After eating lunch, Aman stays there a little longer. It's almost evening and he strolls around the neighborhood with Keshav.

"So how's school Keshav?"

"It's okay Aman..."

"Anyone special that I should know about?" Keshav nudges him.

"That was really fast and straight forward...well there is someone...that I kinda like..." Aman answers grinning his teeth.

"I mean Rajni called and told me"

"How am I not surprised" Aman shrugs.

"Anyways who's the lucky guy??"

"His name is Kartik, He's my age, we both go to the same school, we hang out a lot and he's really cute but I don't know if he's gay"

"Well does he seem gay to you?"

"He does but sometimes I don't want to push him. Like he could be straight or he could be gay or bi but I don't want to force a sexuality on him for my own pleasure...if you get what I mean"

"Somehow yeah, I get it"

"Give it sometime or years. If he still doesn't do anything clearly romantic, you tell him how to feel about him and see how he reacts to it. If he's into you, he'll most definitely kiss you once you confess but if he's not, he'll probably respect telling him how you feel and still be friends"

"And if he still doesn't want to be friends?" Aman deadpans at Keshav.

"Why do you have to be so negative all the time Aman? with all the things you and Rajni told me about him, I'm sure he won't call of the friendship like that" Keshav reassure him.

"Also, im coming out to ma today, Keshav"

"I mean if things don't go well, you can always come here" he says after a few moments of silence.

"Wow look at who's being negative now" Aman rolls his eyes,

After having several cups of chai, discussing their life and all the stuff they've missed out on in the 4 months they didn't see each other. They proceed to head back home.

...

"Chachi and Chacha, it's getting late  
I'll leave now"

"Okay Aman, have a safe journey back home"

"And have a wonderful birthday, also send my regards to Sunaina bhabhi and Rajni" Champa shouts from the kitchen.

"Alright chachi"

...

Aman arrives at his house around 7:45 pm just in time for dinner.

"Ma im here"

As he opens the door, the house is pitch black but he already knows what's coming  
and...SMACK! A plate of whipped cream hits him right in the face blinding him even more than he already is due to the darkness.

"RAJNI! UGHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"Hahahaha" he hears a more deeper tone"

"Ma?" his jaw drops open causing the whipped cream from his nose to drip into his mouth.

"*blargh* ewwwwwwwww what is this!?" Aman shrieks out.

"I accidentally added salt instead of sugar to the whipped cream"

"Why ma?" Aman cries out

"Well every you sister does this, so I thought why not I do it this year" Sunaina chuckles, wiping Aman face with her shawl.

"Ma I have no words... anyways I'll go to the bathroom to wash it off"

"Go ahead... don't blame if anything else happens" 

"What would happen? i-"

"Nothing... nothing"

He walks towards the bathroom and stands infront of contemplating Sunaina's words. He shakea it off his mind and proceeds to own the door. He turns on the lights and...  
*SMACK* A plate of rainbow sprinkles adds on to the pile of whipped cream making him look like the top of a cupcake. 

'Did it have to be rainbow sprinkles? he shrugs.

"Then what? plain brown sprinkles? Of course it had to be rainbow sprinkles for a very 'rainbow' boy whose gonna do something im FOREVER proud of today!"  
She winks, moving out of the way so he could get to the sink.

...

As he walks down the stairs after taking a long, relaxing shower and changing into more casual wear, he gets a third smack in the face, not anything physical but instead a comforting aroma of Briyani, Aloo Gobi and Matar Paneer which takes him back to the same day 4 years ago, when he wanted to come out to Sunaina but chickened out at the fear of getting disowned but over the years thought has disappeared seeing the love she has for him. He takes a step back and a breath of relief at the fact that he knows there's no going back.

"Smells great ma!" he smiles at her.

"Of course it would, after all, I made all of this" she squeezes his cheeks.

...

After dinner, Sunaina and Rajni give Aman their presents.

Rajni: A handmade dream catcher with 16 woven into it.

Sunaina: The deluxe editions of of Speak Now and A Year Without Rain by Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez respectively and a portable cd player with headsets.

Upon seeing all 5 of his gifts, he collapses onto the floor SCREAMING his lungs out, not knowing to be excited over the dream catcher he always wanted or the physical copies of Taylor's and Selena's album he wanted + the cd player with headsets but he screams his lungs screaming until he was satisfied enough while Sunaina and Rajni just watch in fear and horror.

"Aman are you done...?" Rajni slugs her posture to look at him.

"Okay im fine wheeeewwwww"

He runs and grabs them both in a tight hug.

"Now both of you tell me 'why and how' did you get it"

"What 'why and how'? you're my son, you love Taylor and Selena, you've been such a good boy, you turned 16 and I love you! that's it and maybe I have another gift as well" Sunaina exclaims

He looks over to Rajni

"Whatever she said except you're my brother and I love you more than her!"

"Nothing can replace a mother's love for her child" She knocks her head.

...

Sunaina and Rajni spend a few moments, reminiscening and teasing Aman about his childhood, all the embarrassing things he used to do and finally the "Look at how big my son is now" from the teary eyed (highkey overly dramatic) Sunaina.

...

"Ma i have something to tell you" He takes a seat infront Sunaina.

"Wait lemme guess you don't like the gift?? Just kidding! what is it??" She smiles.

"It's something really important" Rajni sits beside him and holds his hand.

"Wait you actually don't like the gift?" 

"No ma, nothing like that I love the gift, if not I would I have screamed like that"

"Good point so what is it?"

He looks at Rajni who tightens her grip on his hand and nods, affirming him to tell her.

"Ma, you love me right?"

"If course I do"

"You care about my life?"

"Yes"

"You care about my future?"

"Aman what kind of questions are these? of course!"

"I would like you to read the sections that have sticky notes" He hands over his diaries he had been keeping ever since he turned 10, writing every single thing he went through in the diaries and after every entry, a question:

"Will she hate me?"

"Will she disown me?"

"Will she be disgraced of me?"

"Will she allow me to call her 'ma'?"

"Will she call me her son?"

"Will she accept that her son like men?"

He proceeds to walk away from the sofa and head upstairs to his room. The anxiety from watching his mother flip the pages was killing him.

...

30 minutes pass by and there's still no response from Sunaina. He's trembling in fear and hides under the sheets. He hears knocks on the door, to scared to open it , he urged Rajni to open it.

"Aman? come down" She calls him in a shaky like she had been shedding tears.

She proceeds to head down. As the clinking of the bangles wear away, Aman gets up and follows the clinking of the bangles down the stairs.

Once he's down, Sunaina sits infront of him.

"Now you go through the sticky notes" She hands the diaries back to him.

As he flips through the pages, he sees those questions answered.

"Will she hate me?" "Never"

"Will she disown me?" "Never"

"Will she be disgraced of me?" "Never"

"Will she allow me to call her 'ma'?" "Forever"

"Will she call me her son?" "Till the day I die"

"Will she accept that her son likes men?"

"What kind of mother would I be if I don't accept that im going to get a second son and more importantly a companion for my son who deserves all the love he can get in the future" She answers him verbally, with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Ma, i-" he bursts into tears, unable to believe what he just heard.

"What there to be so emotional about Aman? You're gay and you're still my son and and I still love you equally as much as I did before"  
She wipes his tears not realising she had been shedding tears herself. He falls into her lap sobbing even more, spilling out everything thought, feeling he had. she just sits there and rubs the side of his head affirming him that it's okay. They stay like that for a few seconds or minutes until Sunaina raises him by the shoulder and kisses him gently on the forehead.

"So you like Kartik?"

"Ya ma" he laughs

"I have no objections. Kartik is a good  
boy, he has helped us a lot and he been such a good friend to you but I don't want to see you get heartbroken if he's straight"

"I don't think he is ma"

"What do you mean 'don't think'?"

"Ummmmmm...im- im not sure on how to explain this to you"

"Go on, I'm a good listener as you saw" she smiles

"Well basically, you remember the fun fair we went to last year?"

"Yes, I remember"

"Okay so we took a ride on the ferris wheel an-"

"Oooooooooo a ferris wheel you say?? I can already see where this is going" She cuts him off.

"Coming back to the story, so we were at the peak and when the ferris wheel started to descend, it shaked which made me hold to him tightly with my head on his shoulder and when I started raise my head, I saw him looking at me and ma, his eyes were literally sparkling, our faces got closer, so close and the operator asked us to get down" He explained calmly with Sunaina looking like she's recalling memories with her past lover.

"And how did you feel at that moment?" She blushes, clearly getting enjoyment at hearing the story.

"My heart was throbbing out of my chest, I somehow felt my eyes widen, my breaths were shaky, shivers down my spine as he held me It- it was everything I ever wanted.

and there's always like this weird tension between us and we lowkey flirt sometimes "

"Ohhhh Aman!" She hugs him

"I used to feel the same way but please don't ever let him go and if you do, ill never call you my son again!" she orders, handing him a letter.

"What's this ma?"

"Read it"

...

'Follow the clues and you'll find the one you seek the most on this magical day...but before that, change into the outfit that aunty will give you'

"Kartik-?" He looks up and sees Sunaina handing him a cape that's black, has intricate and detailed gold embroidery at the ends and and a golden hook with a green gem at the front.

"He came by and dropped this when you were at Chaman's house and made me promise I won't help you find him so go and find your lover..."

"One sided lover because we don't know yet"

...

'Now look to your far left, that's where thou shalt be'

Aman turns to his left to find their hangout/abandoned garden twinkling from the distance. He proceeds to walk closer to it with intensity of the twinkling increases, he then sees a small candle lit lamp with a note beside that reads:

'Thou shalt pick this up, follow the trail of pebbles and it is the right moment for thou to wear the cape'

He wears the cape which has a nice sheen and the golden patches glow up from the light of the lamp. He follows the trails of pebbles ending at the centre of the garden.

"Kartik? Hello?" 

Everything starts glowing golden from the the broken angel statue to the tree branches above them.

"We were both young when I first saw you" Kartik appears from behind the angel, wear a replica of Aman's cape but with silver patches and a ruby hook.

"I close my eyes, and the flashback starts  
I'm sitting there  
On a tree branch in nightime air" Aman sings along, changing lyrics suite their situation, pointing at the tree branch.

"See the lights, see the party, the capes  
See you make your way through the crowd  
and say" Kartik reaches his hand to Aman, asking for a dance.

" 'Hello', Little did I know" Aman places his palm over the hand, engaging the ballroom dance.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if the owners knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while" Kartik sings, actually being scared of the owners and Aman couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a rin- pieces of papers? wait what?" Aman was clueless at why Kartik actually knelt down and took pieces of a paper that looked like some sort of tickets.

And said "Follow me Aman  
You'll never have to be alone  
We're going to Taylor's concert and that's all I really know  
Your mom talked to my dad, he allowed me to follow you guys  
It's a love story baby just say"

"YES OMG" he falls to the ground and hugs Kartik.

"WHAT? HOW?"

"Aunty bought the tickets for the 4 of us, we're going to Singapore and guess what it's on my birthday" Kartik hands the tickets to him.

"So all of us are going to a Taylor swift concert on your birthday?"

"basically this was aunty's birthday gift to you and it on my birthday as well...so I guess it's OUR birthday gift"

"I can't even comprehend what happening, i-"

"Just shut up and savor this moment" Kartik shushes him.

"Also, what a birthday without a cake?" Kartik gives him a mini red velvet with a '16' piped onto it, with a small candle lit in the middle.

"Awwwwwwwwww that's so sweet of you" Aman says wrapping his arms around Kartik, pulling him closer.

"Make a wish" he raises the cake near Aman's mouth.

*blow*

"What did you wish for?" Kartik raises his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you in the future"

"Promise?" Kartik nudges his pinky out.

"Promise." Aman wraps his pinky around Kartik's pinky.

They watch the starry sky in each other embraces, counting them, making shapes until...

"Who's there!?" A man with a louder tone shouts from his balcony.

"Oh shit! it must the new owners of this place" Kartik blurts out in a hassle.

"Did you just say 'shit'?"

"and so did you" they both laugh.

"Okay let's get out of here" Aman grasp onto Kartik's hand, pulling him away from the scene with adrenaline coursing through their veins, trying to catch quick breaths. Their capes spread out, moving freely as by the action of their running...running as far as they can with no clue. All they knew was they had to keep running forward. Not stopping for anything, just following the moonlight, illuminating them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, im so sorry for the late update. My online classes (virtual torture) have started and I was sick so the updates are gonna be a little slow...
> 
> everything in the chapter happened irl except the coming out...😔
> 
> also ive made a twitter account where ill be posting edits (gonna post a KarMan one there later):  
> @ayushvoodoo
> 
> also should I do an Instagram account as well??
> 
> hope y'all liked the chapter, it the longest one yet 😬


End file.
